Focus 1: Ataru
The Force Sensitive Pupil learns the key principles of the Ataru fighting style, focusing primarily on strength and agility. Name: Ataru Focus Career required: Jedi Level granted at: 4 Lesson granted at: Force Sensitive Fundamentals II *'Cooldown timer:' 15 seconds *'Duration:' 60 minutes *'Effect:' ** Strength +25 ** Chance to land a critical strike increased *'Range:' Self *'Notes:' As with all Foci and Stances, activating this skill while it or any other Foci or Stance is active will deactivate that skill. For example, if you have Ataru Focus already active and try to activate it again, it will deactivate Ataru Focus. Also, Stances and Foci cannot be used at the same time. Star Wars Lore Form IV: Ataru, Way of the Hawk-Bat, was the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat. Form IV was one of the more popular fighting forms in the Jedi Order for many centuries, during and preceding the era of the Clone Wars. Jedi Master Yoda, as well as Qui-Gon Jinn, were considered to have mastered this form of combat. Other notable practitioners of Ataru were Quinlan Vos and his former Padawan, Aayla Secura. Obi-Wan Kenobi was also a practitioner of Ataru, but proceeded to study Form III: Soresu following the death of his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, at Naboo. As a Padawan, Anakin Skywalker also studied Ataru as it fit his strong and aggressive personality; he would later use those same traits to become a fine Form V practitioner. Darth Sidious also used a variant of this form, combining stabs and thrusts into his attacks. Ataru was an aggressive combat form relying on a combination of power, speed, and grace. Practitioners of Ataru were always on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. Form IV practitoners constantly called upon the Force to aid in their movements and attacks. By allowing the Force to flow throughout their body, they could overcome their physical limitations (including old age, as was the case with Master Yoda), and allowed them to perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips, not only for attack, but also to evade their opponents attacks/strikes. Those who used Form IV could move at amazing speeds and could rain strong blows jumping and attacking through the air. Powerful and lightning fast spinning attacks could be utilized from all angles, either from ground or air. A master in Ataru combat could appear like a blur to their opponents, attacking from all directions—from the front, the sides, overhead, or behind. The Force not only allowed them to perform amazing athletic feats, but it also helped guide their actions and movements in combat. Howevever, due to its aggressive nature, a user could become reckless and sometimes leave him/herself open to counterattacks. This form was also probably not as effective for prolonged combat, as the nature of Ataru could greatly tax the body. Fatigue may have been the chief reason that Qui-Gon Jinn was defeated by Darth Maul, though his old age may have also played an important role in his fatigue. This event had a profound effect on Kenobi—after his master's death, he decided to perfect his practice of Form III: Soresu, the most defensive of all forms. Nevertheless, Ataru proved to be an effective combat form when used properly. Jedi skilled in Ataru fought with amazing grace and eye-bluring speed, using Force-assisted acrobatics and maneuvers to attack their opponents with powerful swings and offensive flourishes, never staying in one place long enough for their opponents to mount a proper counterattack. Sources Star Wars Wiki Category:Jedi abilities